Max Martin
|GebOrt = Stockholm, Schweden |imdb = 1159684 |twitter = MaxMartin00}} Martin Karl Sandberg (*26. Februar 1971 in Stockholm, Schweden), besser bekannt als Max Martin, ist ein schwedischer Musikproduzent und Komponist, der als einer der erfolgreichsten der letzten Jahre gilt. Er war für Glee als Songwriter tätig und schrieb die Lieder Loser Like Me und Light Up The World. Die Anfänge Nach seinen ersten Versuchen als Sänger Martin White, in der schwedischen Funk-Metal-Band "It's Alive", wandte er sich später der Popmusik zu. Diese Möglichkeit bot sich ihm, als der schwedische Erfolgsproduzent und ehemalige DJ Denniz PoP (Gründer der Stockholmer Cheiron-Studios) der Band Anfang der neunziger Jahre einen Plattenvertrag anbot. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Martin seinen Bandkollegen stets verschwiegen, dass er schon immer Gefallen an Popmusik hatte, da diese Musik in Metal-Kreisen als verpönt galt. Doch Denniz PoP entdeckte sein Talent und engagierte ihn. Innerhalb von drei Jahren erlernte der bis dahin im Produktionsbereich völlig unerfahrene Martin anschließend sein Handwerk unter der fachlichen Anleitung seines neuen Mentors. Zu dieser Zeit bekam er auch seinen Künstlernamen Max Martin von Denniz PoP zugewiesen, der seinen eigentlichen Namen, Martin Sandberg, für nicht „poppig“ genug hielt. 1995 war es schließlich soweit: Zusammen mit Denniz PoP produzierte Martin den Rednex-Song "Wish You Were Here", der auf Anhieb ein enormer Erfolg war und in zahlreichen europäischen Ländern teilweise mehrere Wochen lang die Charts anführte. Es folgten einige Songs für das Ace of Base-Album "The Bridge", das als Nachfolger des ebenfalls von Cheiron produzierten Hit-Albums "The Sign" (aka Happy Nation) Ende 1995 auf den Markt kam. Der Durchbruch Martins und PoPs Erfolge führten schließlich zu einem Angebot, das sich als bahnbrechend für ihre weitere Zukunft herausstellen sollte: Für die damals in Orlando frisch gegründete Boygroup Backstreet Boys wurde ein Produzententeam gesucht. Zunächst skeptisch darüber, ob eine solche Gruppe zu dieser Zeit erfolgreich sein könnte, willigten Martin und PoP ein, den Job zu übernehmen. Zusammen schrieben und produzierten sie mit anderen Mitgliedern des Cheiron-Studios einen Großteil der Songs des Debüt-Albums der Band. Während PoPs typischer Dance-orientierter Stil einige der Songs wie z. B. "We've Got It Goin' On" dominierte, zeigte sich auf dem Album auch erstmals der später berühmt gewordene „Max-Martin-Sound“, allen voran im Titel "Quit Playing Games With My Heart", der in zahlreichen Ländern Spitzenpositionen in den Charts einnahm und gleichzeitig auch der erste Titel war, der den Backstreet Boys in ihrem Heimatland, USA, zum Durchbruch verhalf. Es folgten weitere aktive Jahre, in denen unter anderem das zweite Album der Backstreet Boys mit Songs wie "Everybody" und "As Long As You Love Me" den Erfolg fortsetzte. Des Weiteren arbeitete Martin an Alben für *NSYNC (u.a. an der Debütsingle "I Want You Back") und 5ive. Im Jahre 1998 kam es dann zum vorläufigen Höhepunkt. Eine neue Sängerin erblickte das Licht der Pop-Welt: Britney Spears. Doch das Jahr sollte weniger positiv weitergehen, denn Martins langjähriger Mentor und Kopf hinter den Cheiron-Studios, Denniz PoP, verstarb unerwartet an einer schnell verlaufenden Krebs-Erkrankung. Martin sah sich gezwungen, die Alleinregie bei Cheiron zu übernehmen und gab sich nun völlig der Produktion von Spears' Debütalbum hin. Die von ihm und seinem neuen Produktionspartner Rami produzierte erste Singleauskopplung "…Baby One More Time" und das gleichnamige Album stiegen Ende 1998 gleichzeitig auf Platz 1 der US-Charts ein und machten Spears zur jüngsten Künstlerin überhaupt, der dies gelang. Der Song gilt seitdem als eine Art Referenz-Popsong, dessen Stil später von zahlreichen anderen Musikacts nachgefragt und mehr oder weniger erfolgreich kopiert wurde. Der eigene "Sound" Der „Max-Martin-Sound“ zeichnet sich vor allem durch klassische Strophe/Refrain-Songstrukturen aus, wobei die Refrains stets hervorstechen und durch ihre meist achttaktige, einprägsame Form zum bekannten Ohrwurm-Effekt führen. Der Refrain bildet meistens auch die Hookline des Songs, oft finden sich aber weitere Hooklines in den verschiedensten Formen, sodass die Songs selbst von uninteressierten Hörern schnell wieder erkannt werden. Weiterhin typisch sind Modulationen der letzten Refrain-Wiederholungen in einer höheren Tonart, sowie überlappende Refrains, bei denen mehrere Gesangsparts ineinander münden. Generell steht der Gesang stark im Vordergrund, der Hintergrund besteht überwiegend aus synthetischen Sounds, oft angereichert mit Gitarren und stets mit einem starken, sehr eindringlichen Beat. Martins Songs sind stets auf Erfolg getrimmt, perfekt durchproduziert und bringen den jeweiligen Künstler dahin, wo er sein möchte. Lois Walsh, Manager von Boyzone und Westlife, brachte es auf den Punkt: „Max hat diesen magischen Staub, den er über die Songs streut. Seine Songs sind weltweite Pop-Monster. Kommerzieller Erfolg In den nächsten Jahren bis einschließlich 2000 waren Max Martin und sein Cheiron-Team so aktiv wie nie zuvor. Immer mehr Künstler nahmen den Weg nach Stockholm auf sich, um neue Songs aufzunehmen. Neben Spears' zweitem Platin-Album "Oops!… I Did It Again" schrieb und produzierte Martin für diverse internationale Musikstars, einschließlich N'Sync (It's Gonna Be Me), Celine Dion (That's The Way It Is), Bon Jovi (It's My Life), Bryan Adams (Cloud #9) und Westlife (When You're Looking Like That). Am Erfolgreichsten sollte aber das dritte Album Millennium der Backstreet Boys werden, das 1999 auf den Markt kam. Von den zwölf Titeln wurden allein sieben von Martin geschrieben, vier davon erschienen als Single. Die erste Single, "I Want It That Way" wurde zum meistgespielten Song des Jahres 1999, das Album selbst zum meistverkauften Album des Jahres und mit allein in den USA 12 x Platin wiederum zu einem der meistverkauften Alben aller Zeiten. Max Martin, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt die internationalen Charts und das „Teen-Pop“-Genre nahezu kontrollierte und einen Hitsong nach dem anderen produzierte, wurde 1999, 2000 und auch 2001 mit dem Songwriter of the Year-Award der ASCAP (American Society of Composers, Authors and Producers) ausgezeichnet. Das Ende bei Cheiron Ende 2000 jedoch, das nächste Backstreet Boys-Album "Black & Blue" war gerade erschienen, entschied sich Max Martin überraschend zur Schließung der Cheiron-Studios. Als Begründung gab er später in einem Interview im Time-Magazin an, diesen Schritt hauptsächlich deshalb getan zu haben, weil die Arbeit ohne den einstigen Gründer Denniz PoP nicht mehr dieselbe gewesen sei und der Erfolg der letzten Jahre zudem dazu geführt habe, dass der Spaßfaktor, der bei Cheiron immer im Vordergrund stand, vom Verschwinden bedroht war. Die Produzenten, die bei Cheiron ihr musikalisches Zuhause hatten, gingen fortan eigene Wege. Martin eröffnete mit Rami und seinem bisherigen Cheiron-Geschäftspartner Tom Talomaa die neue Produktionsfirma "Maratone" in Stockholm, war danach aber deutlich weniger präsent. Nach einigen weiteren Songs für Britney Spears (Overprotected), Céline Dion und Nck Carters Solo-Album wurde es eher ruhig um ihn. Von Pop zum Rock Mit dem vorläufigen Ende der Teen-Pop-Ära im neuen Jahrtausend und der höheren Nachfrage nach anderen Musikrichtungen orientierte sich Max Martin um und kehrte mehr und mehr zu seinen Rock-Wurzeln zurück. Bezeichnend für seinen musikalischen Wandel verkaufte er das erst 2000 angeschaffte digitale Mischpult seines Studios - eine Spezialanfertigung, welche die Größte Ihrer Art in Europa darstellte - und stieg wieder komplett auf analoge Technik um. Erste Versuche in dem neuen Genre waren Songs für Lambretta (z.B. Bimbo). Martin setzte seine Zusammenarbeit mit Rami fort und bekam zusätzliche Verstärkung in Person von Lucasz Dr.Luke Gottwald, Gitarrist in der bekannten US-Comedy-Show SNL. Ein auf Anhieb erfolgreiches Projekt dieser Konstellation waren z.B. die für Kelly Clarkson produzierten Songs Since U Been Gone und "Behind These Hazel Eyes". Außerdem produzierte Martin Rocksongs für das 2005 veröffentlichte Comeback-Album der Backstreet Boys, unter anderem "Just Want You To Know" und "I Still…." Zu den weiteren „Chick-Rock“-Produktionen aus jüngster Vergangenheit zählen Songs für Ana Johnsson, The Veronicas und Pink. Letzterer gelang u.a. mit den von Max Martin und Lucasz Gottwald produzierten Songs "Who Knew" und "U+Ur Hand" ein beachtliches internationales Comeback. Er schrieb auch Songs für Simple Plan, James Blunt und Avril Lavigne, die Sugababes, sowie zusammen mit Dr. Luke und Cathy Dennis die Single I Kissed a Girl von Katy Perry, die in den USA, in Großbritannien und in Deutschland Platz 1 der Charts erreichte. Er schrieb auch die Single So What von Pink, welche in Deutschland bereits in der ersten Woche die Nr.1 erreichte und damit Katy Perry ablöste. Später stand mit "Hot n Cold" von Katy Perry eine weitere Produktion von Martin an der Spitze der deutschen Charts. Mit drei Nr.1-Hits innerhalb von vier Monaten war Martin kommerziell genauso erfolgreich wie zu Cheiron-Zeiten Ende der 90er. Insgesamt stand er 2008 12 Wochen, in irgendeiner Form an der Spitze der deutschen Charts und ist damit der in den Charts erfolgreichste Musiker 2008. Für Circus, das Album von Britney Spears hat er laut der offiziellen Website der Cheiron Studios den Titel "If U Seek Amy" produziert. Seit dem Jahr 2009 produzierte er die US-Nr.1 Hits Raise Your Glass von Pink, E.T., Teenage Dreams und California Gurls von Katy Perry,My Life Would Suck Without You von Kelly Clarkson und "3" von Britney Spears. Seit dem Jahr 2010 schrieb er des Weiteren neun US-Top-Ten Hits, darunter Dynamite von Taio Crus, "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love" von Usher, "Wharaya Want from Me" von Adam Lambert, "Raise Your Glass" und "Fuckin' Perfect" von Pink, "What the Hell" von Avril Lavigne und "Hold It Against Me" von Britney Spears. Songwriting und Produktion :Hauptartikel: Max Martins Produktions Diskographie Auszeichnungen *Swedish Dance Music Awards 1996 *Swedish Grammis Award in 1997 *ASCAP's Songwriter of the Year in 1999 *ASCAP's Songwriter of the Year in 2000 *ASCAP's Songwriter of the Year in 2001 *ASCAP's Songwriter of the Year in 2011 Kategorie:Crew